headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Jebediah Morningside
| aliases = The Tall Man | franchise = Phantasm film series | image = | notability = | type = Mortician | gender = | base of operations = Oregon | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Phantasm | final appearance = Phantasm: Ravager | actor = Angus Scrimm }} Jebediah Morningside, more commonly known as The Tall Man, is a fictional mortician and the primary antagonist featured in the ''Phantasm'' film series by writer and director Don Coscarelli. He appeared in all four installments in the franchise, beginning with the original 1979 film, Phantasm, where he was played by actor Angus Scrimm. Overview Jebediah Morningside was born sometime in the 19th century. He worked as a mortician for many years until, as an elderly man, he found that his fascination with death had evolved into an obsession, and he sought to pierce the veil separating the world of the living and the realm of the dead. To this end, he gained access to a mysterious nether-dimension and developed superhuman abilities, including enhanced strength and longevity. Returning to Earth, the so-called Tall Man embarked upon a plan to become the Lord of the Dead. Assisted by strange otherworldly hooded dwarves and armed with deadly flying spheres, the Tall Man began taking control of mortuaries and cemeteries, culling the dead for resources and power. Biography Relatively little is known about the Tall Man. Once upon a time, he was a kind-hearted soul named Doctor Jebediah Morningside, an ordinary mortician who served as a medic for the Union Army during the American Civil War. Until he was experimenting with inter-dimensional travel and studying the connection between the world of the living and the realm of the dead. He does this to learn the mysteries of life and death, even to achieve immortality. After perfecting a machine that would allow him to travel between worlds, he stepped through the gateway. Upon his return he was no longer Jebediah, but the cold and evil being known to Mike Pearson and his friend Reggie as the Tall Man. It can only be speculated that while in a different dimension Jebediah's body was possessed by another intelligence, or that his physical likeness has been assumed by some otherworldly, evil entity while killing off the original man. It might also be that his experiences changed him radically. The Tall Man's purpose is to become the Lord of the Dead. He moves from town to town, first becoming the undertaker of that town and secretly removing the corpses from the graveyards and mortuaries. However, he is not content to just steal the already dead, but will soon kill the town's living population to add their numbers to his collection. The dwarf-like creatures he creates from the bodies of the dead serve him in our world, and he also transports them back to his own dimension. It is possible that he uses them as slave labor for his own world, the same way he uses his two legion of other undead minions called the Gravers and the Demon Troopers. The dwarfs were revealed to be byproducts of the process by which the Tall Man creates the Sentinel Spheres, which involves compacting the body and placing the brain into a metal casing. The Sentinels are used in his assaults against the living. So far he has not revealed any grand schemes for world conquest, and he tends to plunder only small, out-of-the-way towns; he is never shown invading large cities. And the towns he does plunder always seem to have an explanation for why the town's population is missing, such as a toxic waste spill. The Tall Man is a cold psychopathic traveler who explores worlds and knows all that is unknown while he destroys lives and commands his legion of the undead. Abilities The Tall Man has superhuman strength, and has been seen lifting a man or even an entire (occupied) coffin with only one arm and little effort. He has also been seen to possess telekinetic abilities, able to control both inanimate objects and people with only the use of his mind. Despite his mundane outward appearance, any parts of the Tall Man's body that are severed or otherwise amputated from the whole have been known to subsequently transform into hostile insect-like creatures, or bleeding a yellow colored substance, possibly his blood. He also has the ability to shape-shift into other people including women in order to trick potential victims. The Tall Man routinely surrounds himself with various accomplices, ranging from apparently willing human aides to resurrected corpses and other demonic creatures. His main source of assistance comes in the form of corpses that he exhumes from the graveyards under his control; after digging up the cadavers, he crushes the body to the size of a dwarf, removes the brain and reanimates the body. Despite their diminutive stature, these dwarves (also known as "Lurkers") constitute the majority of the Tall Man's forces, as well as foes wearing gas masks (also known as "Gravers"). The Tall Man also utilizes flying metallic "spheres" (also known as "Sentinels") that conceal within them many offensive weapons, including blades, drills, lasers and circular saws. The spheres, which have come to be considered the Tall Man's signature weapons, contain (and are apparently controlled by) the shrunken brains removed from the Lurkers. Though he has thus far been impossible to permanently kill, the Tall Man can be hurt. It has been shown on more than one occasion that he has an extreme aversion to cold; Mike Pearson, another main character in the Phantasm films, says that this might possibly be because the realm he comes from is very warm. He has also displayed a vulnerability to certain pitches of sound, which can temporarily immobilize him. See also External Links * * Jebediah Morningside at the Villains Wiki * Jebediah Morningside at the Phantasm Wiki * Jebediah Morningside at the Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:Phantasm/Characters Category:Phantasm II/Characters Category:Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead/Characters Category:Phantasm IV: Oblivion/Characters Category:Phantasm: Ravager/Characters Category:Morticians